Don't Forget This Moment
by arilovexo
Summary: Olivia is having a hard time letting go of Dylan. She's not ready to say goodbye, just yet. Dylan/Olivia
1. Chapter 1

**No one ever really writes about real life people and I know that. But me and my creative mind, I decided to right this one, since I saw the last episode, and this song was playing with the Cam&Maya scenes. I thought it was in a way, describing Dylan and Olivia. Then I watched the behind the scenes of Bittersweet Symphony and realized they hugged, and though Olivia didn't seem too emotional, I just decided to make her emotional and see how they both were feeling with his last day on set.**

**So yeah, here it is. Ridiculously fluffy and cheesy and cute. Enjoy. I own nothing, but the idea. I also don't own the song, obviously. **

**And also, I love, love that you guys are favoriting and following but can you leave a review? I don't know how I'm doing otherwise and just feel like I suck if no one gives me any feedback. So yeah. Please do so, and I'll love you forever (for more reasons other than that, obvi.**

**Happy birthday, Demetrius! I heard on twitter it was his bday... so yeah. The big 2-0. Nice, bro. Happy for you. :]**

* * *

As Dylan hugged her, she realized _just _how much she was going to miss him. It was his last day on set, and they had just finished the scene where his character is being yelled at for starting a fight. He had stood up and snuck a look at her, before Chloe came onto the set and basically attacked him with a hug, as the director said, "Dylan everybody." She more or less went into the corner and just stood by herself, watching as everyone gave him their congrats, "I'll miss you," claps, and praising him for his acting experience on the show.

He _finally _turned to her and gave her a smile, "There's my favorite tv girlfriend," And she felt her butterflies in her stomach as he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her, probably holding her close and longer than anyone else, she noticed.

But all too soon it was over, and they stepped away from each other. She hadn't realized it, but he had tears in his eyes, and she did too.

She gave him a small smile, "It's okay." She gently touched his arm, "You did an amazing job, and you'll always be known here and around the world as the guy he kicked ass at his job."

He laughed, "Yeah, I hope so."

"You will, trust me." And then she stepped away from him, her hand going down to his, she gave it one last squeeze before disappearing into the dressing room she had to share with Alex that week. Luckily she was nowhere to be found, so she could spend the next few minutes alone, while everyone outside basically bombarded Dylan some more.

She picked up her iPhone and noticed she had a few texts from her friends at school, before going to the music app, and selecting a song. She nodded her head to the beat and started to lift her shirt over her head so she could change, when the song switched, and the door opened, causing everything to happen so fast, she tripped backwards over the table behind her and fell on her ass, her shirt completely off.

"Ahh!" She let out, and then landed awkwardly, her body between the couch and table, but somehow managed to get up. Once she was fully upright, her cheeks reddened when she saw who had come in.

"S-sorry." He stammered, his voice quiet, "I didn't mean to just barge in on you."

"It's okay." She gave him a smile, realizing _just _how funny it actually was. "It's not like you haven't seen me in just a bra before," She pointed out, causing them both to picture that scene and the… _other _time it had happened. She went into her bag, and pulled out the shirt she came in with that morning, putting it on, she turned to him. "You can open your eyes, Dylan. It's not a big deal to me."

"I feel like you say that to every guy that walks in on you changing." He looked at her, but looked away again just as quickly.

"I can honestly say, with the exception of my two brothers, you're the only other guy." She then looked at her phone as the song switched again and she just wordlessly looked back at him. He had a look on his face as well, and abruptly grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. She stumbled a bit, but managed to put her hands on his shoulders as he held her close to him, his forehead against hers, his hands on her waist. "We're kind of close," She whispered and he just nodded.

"I know."

"Technically speaking, our characters are broken up now… why are you—" He just looked at her and she shut up. "I… just… sorry, I'll stop talking now." She laid her head on his shoulder, and they both started to dance with the song.

"_Don't forget this moment…" _The singer said as they slowly moved, and he suddenly pulled her closer. She didn't understand why he was being so affectionate towards her, and why it had been so sudden, but she wasn't going to ruin the moment, hopefully, when she asked him her next question.

But before he could, he seemed to have read her mind, and looked at her, "This might seem strange to you…" She just bit her lip and looked at him, "But you're honestly the best tv girlfriend I've ever had." She couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles over that he just amusedly looked at her.

"I—I'm sorry." She said, "Continue, I'm just…yeah." She put her head back on his shoulder, so comfortable and so happy, she didn't want to move at all. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, much to his surprise.

"That was it." He said, and she laughed again. "But seriously, I'm being for real right now." She lifted her head again and then just seemed to notice how close they were. The song ended, but she liked it, and she didn't want it to switch, so she unwrapped herself from him, and went back, putting the song back on and setting it on repeat, she went back over to him and put his hands on her waist, smiling up at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck again. "I'm going to really miss you," He whispered into her hair, and hugging her close.

"I'm going to miss you too." She whispered back. "You're the best tv boyfriend ever."

"Pretty sure I'm your first tv boyfriend," He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Way to be technical." She sighed, "I can't believe you knew about this, this whole time, how the hell did you keep it a secret?"

He shrugged, "I just did. It wasn't easy, trust me. I wanted to tell, well, everyone. You, Mindy, and Demetrius especially. But I know I couldn't."

Her hand fell to their sides and she trailed her finger up his arm, stopping when she reached his shoulder, and looked at the Ice Hounds red hoodie he had to wear for the scene they just shot. "Are they letting you keep anything?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the jersey, and I guess after this season ends they'll send me the jacket and hoodie."

She blinked, "Why?"

"Because… _you're _supposed to be getting it for some reason. I guess to remind your character of her dead boyfriend or some shit. I'm not really sure."

She said nothing, her eyes filling with tears, she pulled him close to her, her hand on the back of his head as they kept dancing along with the song.

"Is it cheesy to say I don't want to ever forget this moment?" She asked him a few comfortably silent moments later and he shook his head, looking _right _at her. Well, mostly her hair since she was pressed against him.

"I don't want to forget this moment either." He whispered, and she relaxed against him. But then she pulled away a little bit and looked at him and he looked back at her.

This was way different than when they were onset and playing two fictional characters. This was a _real _emotion they were both feeling, and they were feeling it _very _strongly.

He leaned in closer, looking in between her eyes and lips a moment, before softly capturing her lips in his, she gently kissed him back, and then they broke apart, their foreheads against each other's as they just silently held each other.

It was a moment that last a whole two minutes before it was interrupted by a knock on the door. They broke apart just as it opened to reveal Chloe and Justin on the other end. _How ironic, _She thought, and looked at Dylan who was rubbing the back of his neck, and smiling at them.

"Hey." Chloe said, looking in between them. Justin looked on curiously as well. "Stefan and Stephen are looking for you, Dylan. They sent me here to come get you."

Dylan nodded, "Okay, thanks. I'll go see what's up." But before he left, he subtly ran his hand down Olivia's arm and squeezed her hand. She looked up at him and he mouthed, 'I'll never forget this moment'_, _before smiling at her and walking out of the room.

Chloe smiled at her and walked over to her couch, while Justin did the same, sitting on the big seat across from Chloe.

"So… want to tell us what that was all about?" Chloe asked, and Olivia just sighed, thinking over her answer, before she turned towards them both.

"That was goodbye." She said quietly and Justin looked up at her.

"I'm sure you'll see him again." He assured her, "He'll probably still visit set and stuff."

She shook her head, both in acknowledgment and denial. "I know, but they're will be no one else that can replace him." Then she just shrugged and walked to her phone, she paused the song, and gave them both a smile. "So uhm, we should go out there, and hang out with everyone else."

Chloe and Justin exchanged a look before nodding and getting up, following after her.

She really hoped with everything in her that the moment she and Dylan shared hadn't been a permanent goodbye.

She really wasn't sure her heart would be able to take it if it was.

* * *

It was a few nights later, the wrap party night. She had been late in getting ready as she'd come straight home from school, her mom basically rushing her out of the house.

She and Dylan hadn't really talked much or had much contact the last few days. He was doing his thing, and she was doing hers. Keeping up in school and days on set was a lot harder than everyone thought it was. Though she loved her job more than anything and was grateful for it, even she knew she needed to have a break, and soon.

After quickly getting ready and checking her appearance in the mirror one last time, she grabbed her jacket and her mom and brother were both in the car, driving to where the party was.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up from her phone to see her brother looking at her, a concerned look on his face. She was touched by it, but knew it probably wouldn't last too long.

"I'm fine." She gave him a smile and he just shrugged, going back to his video game. She knew it was a temporary thing.

They got to the venue, and immediately her eyes landed on Dylan who was outside with Munro, Aislinn, Mindy and Chloe. He was leaning against the wall, and she couldn't help but thing how cute he looked, and in deep conversation it looked like with Munro.

He lifted his head then, and saw her, giving her a smile just as her brother "accidently" or not, she wasn't really sure, bumped into her, causing her to stumble forward.

She luckily caught herself before she completely ate it, and walked over to them, her heart beating fast, butterflies going crazy in her stomach and a smile on her face.

"You guys saw nothing." She told them, and they all laughed. Her mother motioned for her attention and then motioned that she was going inside, she nodded, and then turned back to her cast mates and friends. "So, how much of this party did I miss?"

Aislinn shrugged, "Not too much."

"Well, you missed Munro and his amazing photobooth faces, but I'm sure he'd be more than happy to demonstrate that again for you," Chloe said and Olivia laughed.

"Please do. I'd love to see it." And then her eyes landed on Dylan and it was awkwardly silent much to her surprise.

"You look great, Olivia." Dylan smiled at her and immediately the awkward moment disappeared. She looked down blushing.

"Thanks," She looked up at him again, "You look great too." He smiled at her and she just bit her lip, looking down at her shoes, before sharing another look with him again.

"Okay. What is going on between you guys?" Mindy asked, making them both break from their trance. "You two have been all depressing and out of sorts, so to speak since he wrapped his last episode."

"There's nothing going on." She responded, as she looked at Dylan closely who subtly nodded his head. "We just haven't talked much the last few days, and yeah. We need to catch up." She said, suddenly grabbed his hand and pulling him with her. "I have a funny story to tell you."

"Can't wait to hear it." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Nothing going on between you two, my ass." Munro commented, and then smirked at them when they both looked at him. "Just stating what I see."

Aislinn playfully smacked him. "That's what you get, Love Doctor."

"Oh for the love of—" Mindy was cut off when they all noticed Olivia and Dylan were missing. "Well, that sure got them to run away. Nice going, Munro."

Chloe and Aislinn laughed as Munro just rolled his eyes.

"What, I can't help it. If the truth hurts then… I had no idea where I was going with that." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's just go back inside and join the party."

"Alright, alright." Chloe was still laughing. "Whatever makes you feel better."

He just glared at her and she burst into laughter again.

"Damn you, Chloe."

And with that, the group entered the party, not at all ready for what they were all about to see.

* * *

"The photobooth's right there." Dylan pointed ahead of them and Olivia nodded, tugging on his sleeve so that he'd follow her. After checking to make sure no one was inside, they both sat in it, and Dylan put in a few coins, before looking at her amused. "Well, doesn't this seem just a little bit familiar?"

Olivia playfully shoved him. "Shut up! We're not on a date right now." She blushed and looked away.

He laughed and sat down beside her as the first picture was taken, of her looking all embarrassed and of him smiling.

"So then what are we here for?"

A picture snapped again, with them both looking right at each other. She smiled and he smiled just as the picture snapped.

"First, one last pic, look crazy." She told him and he put his finger on his nose, lifting it, his tongue out, while she put her hand in the shape of a gun and pursed her lips, looking cool. It snapped and they both burst into laughter, her falling against him.

Then it died down and she looked at him seriously. "I have that other photobooth moment in my room on my bulletin board at home," She admitted. "Even though we were technically in character and not ourselves."

"If it makes you feel any less self conscious, I have it too." She grinned and he just smirked. "So why did you bring me in here?"

She bit her lip, "I just wanted to talk to you about the other day on set."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "So, no funny story?"

She shook her head, "'fraid not."

"Alright, well, what's there to talk about? We kissed. It's not that big of a deal is it? We've kissed before."

"Yes, but not as Dylan and Olivia. Kissing as Cam and Maya are much different than kissing as ourselves, if you know what I mean." She took a deep breath and continued. "And we acted like we couldn't even let each other go, remember? What does all that mean?"

"It means we care about each other. Why are you reading too much into this?"

"Because, I don't know!" She threw her hands up frustrated. "I just—I'm scared okay? You're not coming to work anymore and it's just weird to me. I guess I kinda relate with Maya because her first boyfriend is gone and in a way it feels like that to me too. Though obviously it's much different."

"If you're afraid of me never visiting, I'll visit as often as I can. We'll still keep in touch, Liv. I'm not disappearing forever."

She smiled at the nickname, but still she felt like something was still unresolved. She looked at him seriously, "You are going to be an amazing actor, you know. And go on to do great things." He gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from you." He told her honestly. "You have a great career ahead of you as well."

She shook her head, "I'm not nearly as good as you are."

"Olivia, you will kick ass at whatever you decide to do later on." He told her, taking her hand and looking at her, "I promise."

She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, then opened them and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. "I just don't want to lose you," She whispered, and then bit her lip, realizing she was about to tear up. She pulled away and wiped away at her eyes, hoping she didn't ruin her make-up.

Honestly at that moment, she was just surprised no one had come to bother them or use the photobooth.

"Trust me," He put his hand on her shoulder, which in turn caused her to look up at him. "I'm not going anywhere," He whispered, and then it was _her _turn to look in between his eyes and his lips, before she leaned in and kissed him.

But unlike all the ones they shared before, as Maya and Cam and the last one they shared, as themselves, this one was much more intimate. He pressed his lips against hers harder, and then she slightly opened her mouth, which in turn caused him to kiss her deeper. Then they broke apart, her hand unconsciously going to his, they intertwined their fingers.

"That was…" She started, but he finished it.

"Intense." He ran his fingers through his hair, and she watched as it adorably flopped back into his eyes. She wondered if he was ever going to cut it, and hoped he didn't.

"I liked it though," She admitted and he kissed her softly before responding, nodding his head.

"I did too. Kissing as ourselves is _so much _better than in character."

She laughed, and then heard something outside. "Do you hear that?"

He shook his head.

"It's our song." And then she pulled him with her, out of the photobooth and into the middle of the dance floor, ignoring the looks everyone else as they passed by. She put her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on their waist, both of them staring at each other and slowly dancing along with the music.

"Well, look at we have here." They both looked up to see Chloe and Mindy smirking at them, Mindy had been the one to speak, and to their surprise, they both smiled at them.

Then the song picked up, and they all starting to sing along, "_Don't forget this moment!" _Olivia sang along and then looked at Dylan who sang with her and laughed as they watched everyone else join them. "_Remain close but stay away. Keep your distance, but careful how far you stray._"

Jessica, Luke, Alicia, Aislinn, Jordan, Mindy, Munro, Justin, Demetrius, Daniel, Annie, Christine, Alex, Ricardo, Lyle and everyone else were around and joining them, in a huge circle as they all belted out the lyrics and laughed and had a great time.

Olivia looked at Dylan and smiled.

Yeah, she'd definitely _never _forget this moment. It couldn't have been a more perfect way to end the season.

* * *

The party had ended and Olivia was exhausted, and plus her heels were seriously hurting her feet now. She'd be surprised if she was able to get up in the morning. She was holding her mother's arm so she wouldn't fall as they walked outside, her thoughts consumed of only one boy as they walked to the car.

"Hey, Olivia! Wait!" She heard and turned to see Dylan running towards her. Her mom gave her a smile, and stepped away telling her to come to the car when she was ready. "You forgot something." He then turned his head, and she saw his mom call to him. He nodded and then turned back to her, handing her a long square rectangle. She curiously looked at him, before flipping it over and seeing their pictures from the photobooth earlier that evening. She smiled, and looked at all of them before getting to the last one. She hadn't known there were going to be five pictures, so seeing that they had only taken and posed for four of them. The last picture showed them kissing, and she smiled, putting a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked up at him.

"I have one too, so you know." He said, and she nodded. "I'm gonna probably put it with my other one." He looked away embarrassed and she put his hand on his cheek, stepping closer; she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"You're the best Dylan." She whispered. "Thanks for being amazing the last few months."

He smiled and she felt her heart pounding. His smile was just too adorable. "This isn't goodbye, you know." He told her, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. "I'll probably see you tomorrow."

Her eyes widened. "Seriously?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it was kinda supposed to be a surprise… your mom and my mom talked and… well, I have a car and a license, so I was wondering if you want to—" She cut him off with a kiss and nodded her head.

"Yes, yes, a million times, yes." She said and he laughed. "Wait, this was a date you're asking me on, right?" She asked once she'd abruptly stopped moving.

He nodded, "Yes, it is, Olivia." He playfully rolled his eyes, "You'd think I just asked you to marry me or something."

"Shut up…" She trailed off trying to come up with a name for him, but smirking once she settled on one. "Cheesy."

"Seriously, Olivia?" He gave her a look.

She smiled harder (if that was possible) and nodded. "Yes, you're _my _Cheesy."

"Fine. I'm your Cheesy." He teased and she kissed him again. "I should get going now, but I'll text you in the morning okay?" She nodded, he looked hesitant for a moment, but just leaned in and kissed her one last time before squeezing her arm. "Don't fall and hurt yourself." He winked, and her mouth dropped open as he just laughed and walked away.

"Need some help?" She heard and turned to see Chloe standing there, she just walked over to her, and allowed Olivia to use her for balance as they slowly walked to her mom's car. "So… you and Dylan huh?"

Before she could answer, she was interrupted by a, "Hey Olivia looking good! You and Dylan make a cute couple!" And she looked around to find Sam waving at her, his tongue out, and making a face. She laughed at him and shook her head, before turning back to Chloe again.

"Can you honestly say you didn't see that coming?" Olivia asked her, and Chloe shook her head.

"I did see that coming. Honestly, you both have so much chemistry, almost as much as Munro and Aislinn do, if not the same amount. Remind me again, why those two aren't dating?" Olivia shrugged and Chloe just shook her head. "Well, at least now you know it's not goodbye anymore."

Olivia nodded, going back to the moment when she'd was in the dressing room with Chloe and Justin and she'd said it. "I guess I worried for nothing."

"Yes you did, Chicken Little." Chloe teased, and Olivia rolled her eyes. By then they had gotten to her mom's car. "Go for it, Olivia."

She looked confused. "Sorry?"

"Be with Dylan. I think you guys would make cute babies together for one thing and another you've always been crazy about each other. I think since from the moment you met, remember?"

She flashed back to that moment; his first day on set. He was sort of anti social which didn't make much sense to her since he knew both Demetrius and Mindy from other shows they worked on together and they already seemed pretty close. Even Munro knew him and had smiled and given him a man hug saying that he was happy to see him again. But regardless, she and Aislinn had decided to "welcome" him to the Degrassi family and had gone to his dressing room where he was sleeping. Aislinn had kicked the door open and had demanded to know what the hell he was doing while she just shyly stood there. He looked at her and ignoring Aislinn (which she later said was no big deal at all) stood up, and went over to her.

"You're going to be my girlfriend right?" He asked and she nodded.

"That's me."

"Then I guess we'd better get to know each other." Aislinn had just smiled at them and left the room and he led her to the couch where they sat and had talked for hours, which included her saying she was antisocial and nervous her first day, but had assured him it would get better.

Turns out she was right and he had nothing to worry about.

"Yeah, I guess Aislinn told you about that moment, didn't she?" She asked Chloe going back to the present and Chloe nodded.

Then she smirked, "I'm just saying, go be with Dylan. I… what is it the fans are saying these days, 'ship it'?" She used quotations and Olivia laughed. "And so does everyone else. Trust me," Chloe made a face, "The girly girls Jordan, Mindy and Jessica were fangirling over you guys in the photobooth."

"Wait, you guys knew?"

She nodded, "We saw the photos come out, silly. _Everyone_ knew what you two were up to."

Olivia's face turned pink, "oh my god."

"Guess life imitates art doesn't it?" Chloe teased and Olivia shook her head, before looking down at the pictures and smiling. She looked back up at her surrogate (as they called each other, since Olivia had two brothers and Chloe was an only child) older sister.

"Guess it does." And then with one last hug, Chloe went home telling her to call her or text her soon and Olivia went back in her mom's car.

Her phone went off then and she looked through her bag to find a picture message from Dylan.

He had his tongue out and looked ridiculous, **Had a fun night tonight, looking forward to tomorrow! **

And then with one last look, she responded and looked at the photobooth pictures again, her head leaned against the window as she looked out of it.

Her mom turned on the radio and the song played yet again.

She smiled, knowing she'd never forget any of the moments she and Dylan shared, her mind going through all of them, as she realized that no matter what happened to them, he'd be in her life forever.

She'd make sure of it.

It wasn't goodbye. It was see you later.

And _that_, her heart could handle just fine.

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too much of a fail, lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here it is. Because of popular demand (lol, I've never said that before), everyone wanted Olivia and Dylan to go on a date. So here it is. So cute, cheesy, and romantic. And it's a continuation of the last chapter, obviously. I'm not changing the summary, because it's awesome. **

**I just love them so much. **

**Give me ideas for me and I'll gladly write them :D **

**Enjoy guys, review! **

* * *

Olivia was sitting on the floor, a box of pictures in front of her, organizing them when her phone went off beside her. She picked it up and smiled at Dylan's text, before responding and putting it back down again. She picked up a photo and smiled at the picture of her and her brother when they were younger. Her phone went off again, but this time instead of Dylan, it was Alex telling her to call her.

She sighed and did so, Alex picking up two rings later.

"Oh my god! Olivia! You're going on a date with Dylan tonight?" She was squealing and loud and making Olivia wish she'd never called in the first place.

Olivia narrowed her eyes, "Where did you hear that?"

"I saw you guys kissing after the wrap party. It wasn't exactly rocket science to figure out what he asked you since you were all smiley and happy and shit."

"You're such a pain." Olivia groaned, "And yes, we are, if you must know. Tonight."

"Good." Alex said, "Lyle and I are on our way over."

"Wait, you—" She didn't get to finish before Alex hung up on her. She groaned and threw her head back, annoyed. She dropped her phone beside her, putting her head in her hands, she shook her head and then looked at the mess in front of her. Getting up she walked over to her desk and grabbed some rubber bands, then she walked backed to her box of pictures and put rubber bands around the ones that she had already looked through, before putting everything in a neat pile on top of her desk. She looked around again, and then looked up at as the door opened and Alex walked in, throwing her arms up she smiled.

"We're here!" She walked into the room more, Lyle behind her. "I can't believe you're going on a date with the hottest guy around right now. He's like the Zac Efron of our time."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "you work with him too, I'm pretty sure you're fangirling over someone you already know, weirdo."

"Whatever." Lyle said, he reached over and grabbed a strand of her hair. "We need to get you looking beautiful Any idea what you're doing tonight?"

She shrugged, "No idea. He's keeping it pretty lowkey." Her phone went off then and she picked it up off the floor, reading the message. "Funny, he just sent me a text." She looked up at them.

"What'd he say?"

"He said… hey." She told them, but she had read a completely different text that made her blush. She put the phone away and looked up at them, "Okay. I'm going to go shower. Please don't mess my room up looking for an outfit." She gave them one small smile and then walked through the room and out of the door.

Going into the bathroom, she turned the shower on, before quickly looking at herself in the mirror. She was excited, that was for sure, but at the same time she was _so _nervous. Whatever Dylan had planned, she didn't really care, just as long as she was with him she was okay.

She put her phone down on the sink, and took her shower. She walked out, only to find more people were in her room than when she left. Slowly walking inside, she adjusted the towel around her body more, looking around, her body freezing at the last person she saw.

"Chloe? Aislinn? Jess? What the hell are you all doing here? And uh… Dylan?" She looked away, "shit."

He gave her a look, looking at her a second too long, before tearing his eyes away from her. "Lyle sent us a text. Said to come here." He shrugged, his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

"That's great, and I'm really glad to see you all, but come on guys! I'm naked underneath this towel, don't get any ideas, Dylan." She told him, pointing at him, a distressed look on her face.

He then realized what the problem was, and walked over to her, putting his hand on her arm, "Okay, come with me for a sec." He guided her outside the room and into the hallway.

"How do you all know where I live?" Olivia wondered, "And why did my mom or brother let you guys in?" She then realized what she was saying and quickly changed the tone of her voice. "Sorry. I just mean that… I'm kind of anxious and nervous and—" She was cut off when Dylan put his finger on her lips.

"Shh." He whispered, spreading his arms wide. "Just come here." She slowly walked into his hug, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. She realized her hair was still wet and stepped back, making a face.

"Sorry, my hair got your shirt wet."

He laughed, "It's okay. Just calm down, alright?"

"Why are you so calm about this? And I'm not talking about the date, I'm talking about those crazies in the next room."

He shrugged, "I'm a guy. Guys are cool like that I guess." She playfully shoved him and he laughed, "Ow! Damn. Abusive already?"

She rolled her eyes, smiling a moment before looking at him. "I'm just really looking forward to tonight and don't want anything to screw it up."

"Trust me." He said quietly, stepping closer to her, he put his hand on her cheek, "Nothing will screw tonight up, I promise."

She tilted her head against his hand and looked up, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm Dylan. You just gotta trust me."

She sighed, mock annoyed. "Fiine, but before you leave, you owe me something."

"What's that?"

She smirked. "Oh, I could give you a few ideas." And with that, she put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to her and kissed him, softly biting down on his lower lip. He kissed her back, and then broke it a few seconds later.

"Trust me, there will be plenty of that later." He had his eyes closed and his forehead against hers. "But I could go for one more." He kissed her again and she smiled into it, kissing him deeper before breaking it.

"You know, it's kind of awkward." She said and he opened his eyes to look at her. "I mean that I'm in a towel and we're kissing… kinda early for that, isn't it?"

He then unexpectedly put his hands on her ass, and she was surprised no one walked out to see what was going on. He pulled her against him and she gasped, but in the good, pleasure filled kind of way.

"Depends on what your views on that are." He finally answered. That was something she most definitely wasn't expecting from him.

"I don't have sex on the first date." She told him, "Besides, we're kinda young, don't you think?"

He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling her towel slip a bit, but not caring at all about it. She then broke the kiss, realizing anyone could catch them at any moment, as they were out in the open in her house, and reluctantly stepped away, adjusting her towel, she took his hand in hers, squeezing it, before letting go.

"I'll see you later." She whispered and he nodded. "Call me when you're on your way." He nodded again, seeming in a daze. "Drive safe." She said and he just kept nodding. She sighed, realizing then just how teenage of a boy he was, and started to undo her towel, when he snapped back into reality and stopped her.

"Leaving. Now." He said and with one last kiss, left with a wave. She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"See you later!" She called and saw him wave again. She then walked back into her room, and nonchalantly took a seat on her bed.

"Well, you were certainly gone for a while." Chloe commented. "Something happen out there?"

She was smiling, but instead of saying it, she just shook her head. "Nothing happened at all. Just talked about how excited we were about tonight." She stood up, "Anyway, Lyle, Alex, did you guys see anything?"

Alex nodded, holding up a pair of black tights, a dress that poofed out a bit, and her ankle high two inch heels. "This is perfect." She then went over to her where she kept her accessories and grabbed a necklace, that to her surprise, Olivia took from her almost immediately. She'd forgotten about it. "What?" Alex asked and she looked up at her.

"Dylan gave me this."

Silence filled the room, with the exception of Lyle's gasp.

"He gave you jewelry and you weren't even dating?" Aislinn looked surprised. "That's—"

"Amazing." Jessica finished, sitting on Olivia's bed.

"Got to give him that." Chloe agreed.

"Yeah, it was when I was nervous about uhm… our first onscreen kiss. He kind of just took me somewhere off set and gave it to me. He told me that he wanted me to feel comfortable, and that this reminded him of me." She showed them the charms, which were an owl and a music note.

"He liked you from the beginning." Chloe realized. "You just didn't see it."

"What? No. It was a friendly thing. Okay? Just… oh god, you're right." Olivia's expression into one of realization. She then quickly turned around and looked for something, before finding it on her bulletin board next to the two photo booth pictures they took together. She handed Chloe the note. "Ready what it says."

Chloe looked at her and then back down at the note, and in his messy, boyish handwriting he had written seven words and this his name. "_I could never do this without you_. _Dylan_."

"That is so freaking cute!" Alex gushed, leaning against Lyle. "Girl, do you know how lucky you are?"

"I just… didn't realize it." Olivia seemed off in her own world. "I guess it took him leaving the show to make me realize exactly what was right in front of me."

"Took you long enough." Chloe scoffed, handing her back the note. "But still, that's a really sweet thing he did."

Olivia pursed her lips and smiled, taking the note back, she put it back on her bulletin board before turning to her crazy friends. "Alright, I'm going to change, and then.. let's start getting me ready. He should be _back_—" She emphasized the world, glaring at Lyle, "here in a couple of hours."

"Yeah girl, let's get you looking hot!" Jessica cheered and Olivia grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She picked up her hair, "We'll do something amazing with this."

"Good." Olivia smiled at them. Despite being annoyed they were there, she was still happy to have them help her out. With one last eye roll (she let that one just go), she walked into the bathroom and let her towel drop, putting on her clothes, she looked in the reflection of the mirror and smiled.

She was _so _ready for the date and couldn't wait until she saw Dylan again.

* * *

She looked at herself in her full length mirror, smoothing her hands over her dress as she just stared at her appearance. Jessica had curled her hair into thin ringlets, and Chloe had applied light make-up to her eyes. Aislinn had helped with what color her lips should be, and of course Lyle and Alex picked out the accessories and outfit.

"I look…"

"Amazing." Chloe finished, her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "You look amazing, Chicken Little."

Olivia smiled at her through the reflection. "Thanks, Chloe." They shared another smile, before she turned around to face everyone else. "And thank you guys, this really means a lot to me."

"No problem." Aislinn smiled, nodding her head.

Olivia went over to her desk and put on the necklace Dylan gave her, knowing he'd appreciate it.

"Hey, I have a question." Lyle said and Olivia looked up at him as she put her earrings on. "How do you know he didn't give a necklace to any other girl?"

She shrugged, "Kendra saw it on set, and commented on it. I told her he gave it to me, and she told me I was lucky. He didn't give her one and they had kissed and had apparently been a couple on the show they were on before this." She shrugged, realizing he had a point. She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Her phone went off then and she looked at it, unplugging it from the charger.

**Outside. **

"Oh my god, he's here." Olivia was suddenly nervous again, but her friends all reassured her that she'd be fine.

"Text me as soon as you get home." Chloe told her and she nodded, Alex, Aislinn, Lyle and Jessica all demanding the same. She thanked them again and they all left her alone to collect herself. She took a deep breath and then grabbed her phone, handbag, and black leather jacket, walking out of the room, she walked through the living room where her mother was reading a magazine and her brother was playing video games.

"Olivia." Her mother breathed. "You looked beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled and hugged and kissed her mother, before waving at her brother. "I'll be home later."

"Have fun!" Her mother called and she waved at her, before opening the door and walking out. She looked up from smoothing her dress down again and saw Dylan leaning against his car at the end of the path and slowly walked towards him.

"Waiting for someone?" She called and he looked up, shrugging his shoulders.

"Someone pretty amazing." He said and she smiled, immediately running (as best a she could) to him, his arms outstretched in front of him, wrapping his arms around her as soon as she reached him.

"You look amazing." He told her, looking her outfit over. "Very Chloe like."

She smiled, "Yeah, she helped a bit with that. Alex and Lyle had pretty much picked this out, but she made a few changes."

He laughed, "Of course she did." He opened the door for her, and she put her hand on his cheek, rubbing it softly with her thumb, before getting inside. He got inside too, and she smiled.

"Such a gentleman."

He shrugged, "I learned from the very best." He joked, and she laughed as he pulled away from the curb. She noticed his hand was on the gearshift and grabbed it, moving it closer to her, she turned it palm up, and put her hand over his, intertwining their fingers. He looked over at her, and she smiled, leaning back against the chair.

The music on the radio was relaxing and she realized then that even though she was technically on a date, she was still hanging out with one of her best friends. It didn't change anything.

"So where are we going?"

"To my place." He told her and she raised an eyebrow. He didn't tell her anything more and she just stayed silent. They got to his house a few minutes later, and he opened the door for her. She let him help her out and then they walked into the house, and down some stairs to what she assumed was the basement.

It was dark and she grabbed his arm, looking confused. "Why are we in your basement?"

Her question went unanswered as he bent down and picked something up, pressing a button, she watched as the room lit up with Christmas lights, illuminating the room in a beautiful glow. She let go of him and walked in further, looking around.

"It's perfect." She whispered, and then looked at him, stretching her hand out, he smiled and walked over to her, he took her hand in his a moment, before putting his hands on her waist and leaning his forehead against hers. "I can't believe you did all this." She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him. "Is this what you've been working on and planning all day?"

He nodded, "I wanted it to be memorable." Well, there was definitely no doubt in her mind about that. He gently kissed her and then stepped away from her. "You hungry?" She nodded and he pointed to a table that was in front of what looked to be a very comfortable couch. "I didn't want to be overly cheesy and got us pizza. Hope you don't mind."

She shook her head, "I don't mind at all. Dylan, this is all so amazing. I mean…" She trailed off, unable to say what she wanted to. "You're just amazing." She walked towards him and sat down on the couch, him taking a seat beside her. "How did you come up with this?"

He looked at her seriously. "It's my dream date." He then nudged her, smiling a moment later. "If I remember correctly, it's yours too."

She nodded, "Yeah. I remember we talked about it and finding it strange that we both had the same thing in mind." She hugged his arm, and lay her head on his shoulder, taking in the room and where she was.

"Wait." He said and she looked at him, he got up, and walked a few feet behind them. "We need some music, no?" And then he pressed play on an iPod dock and soft, ambient music started to play. She bit her lip, realizing just how perfect he was and how lucky she was to be the girl he picked.

Her eyes filled with tears as he sat down, and she looked away.

"What's wrong, Liv?"

"Nothing." She said, turning back to him. "This is just… perfect and amazing and…" She trailed off looking at him; she leaned in and kissed him. "I can't believe it's real. I'm just so happy."

"Good. I was going for that." He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Still a pain in the ass as always, Everett." She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed again.

"I love how you're just so… I don't know, calm." He raised an eyebrow. "Earlier when I was in just a towel, you looked like you wanted to jump me and take me right there in the hallway."

He shook his head. "Boy hormones," He tried to explain. "That's me being a boy."

"A total boy." She mumbled. "I was so surprised you didn't rip the towel off, honestly."

"Olivia, we haven't even gone past making out… and that only started yesterday." She laughed, "I don't want to rush anything."

"You're right. We have all the time in the world." She leaned in and kissed him before looking at the pizza. "Can we eat? I'm starving."

He nodded and handed her a slice of cheesy pizza.

"Aw, look. It's cheesy, like you." She teased and he gave her a look. She just kissed him and then took a bite of the pizza, some of the cheese falling off, she let it fall, before quickly eating all of it.

"So lady-like." Dylan teased and she rolled her eyes.

"You try eating a pizza that attacks you, mid bite. It's like it's saying, '_no don't eat me!' _or something."

"Yes, that makes sense. Pizza always wants to win a war against you." He deadpanned sarcastically.

"See?" She said, "You understand!"

He laughed and she rolled her eyes. He put his pizza down then, and she looked up at him, as he stood up, listening as the song switched. He held his hand out, and she took it, not resisting his pull, her pulled her close to him, and moved them a few feet away.

"You could've just asked if you wanted to dance." She teased as he put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Listen to the song," They both started to slowly move, and she realized that it was _their _song. She then pulled him closer, and rested her forehead against his as they slowly dance to the amusingly somewhat fast paced song.

"This moment's pretty hard to forget." She commented, "This whole date is. I'll always remember this, even when I'm old and wrinkly and gray—"

"Must you say that? Thanks for that wonderful picture." She glared at him and he laughed. "Trust me, Liv. You'll be beautiful even at that age."

"And here's why you're my Cheesy." They smiled at each other and both leaned in, pressing their lips together, they started out slow and gentle, before it became more passionate and deep, their tongues battling and their breathing starting to become much more important. She had surprised him at that point by pressing her body against his, letting out a low moan that got lost somewhere his mouth.

He broke the kiss and they tried to catch their breath, "Shit, Olivia." He panted, "I—"

"Me too." She told him, looking at him seriously. "Me too." She repeated quietly and he leaned again, kissing her gently, before breaking it again.

"You're so perfect." He whispered.

"And you're so cheesy."

He gave her a look. "Must you ruin this moment?"

She tried not to laugh, "Okay. Sorry. Go ahead."

He rolled his eyes, "There's no point now."

She pressed her lips against his then, waiting for him to respond, which he did a few seconds later. Then she broke the kiss and looked at him.

"You were saying?"

"It's not important." And with that, he captured her lips in his again, making her forget her smartass comment back.

* * *

"Remember when we had to shoot this?" Olivia looked at Dylan who was lying on his back on the couch, her body pressed against his, her arm around her as they watched the movie that was playing in front of them. "I mean us cuddling on the couch."

"Yeah," He smiled, "I do."

"Remember how many times we kept messing the lines up?" She shook her head, looking down. "I think we almost got fired that day." She joked.

"Like they would fire the new '_it_' couple of Degrassi. Right." Dylan rolled his eyes.

"I was kidding, dummy!" She playfully smacked him and he wrapped his other arm around her, adjusting the blanket so that it covered them both, as he lay on his side so he could see the movie better.

The music was softly playing in the background, but after making out for a while, they decided to take a break and watch a movie. To Olivia's surprise, he had The Notebook and other sappy films to which he just said they were his sister's. Not that she really bought that excuse.

She turned her body away from the movie and looked at him. Their heads were only one inch apart, so it wasn't hard to look at each other.

He reached down and picked up the charm on her necklace. "You're wearing the necklace."

"Took you long enough." Olivia said, as he let go and she picked it up herself. "Of course I wore it. But I have a question." He nodded for her to continue. "Did you ever get any of the other girls you worked with a necklace as well? I mean Kendra saw it on set, and said you didn't get her one, but I'm just wondering."

He shook his head, "Nope. Just the special girls in my life. Or in other words, just you."

"Oh." She nodded, looking away before her eyes went back to him again. "You liked me back then, didn't you?"

"What's not to like about you, Liv? You're a pretty badass girl."

"I wonder why it took me this long to see it." She pressed herself as close as she could against him, his hand going to her waist. She tangled her fingers in his hair, and pulled him down, capturing his bottom lip in between her teeth, gently pulling on it, before letting go and gently kissing him. She broke it a moment later, and opened her eyes to see he had a dazed look on his face.

"Where's your family?"

He shrugged, "Out for the night I think."

She smirked, "Perfect," And with that, she twisted her body so that she was on top of him and kissed him deeply and sensually. "Then we've got time."

"Time for what?" He amusedly looked at her.

She just kissed him again, "You'll see." She whispered against his lips and with that he kissed her passionately, his hands going to her ass, he pushed her against him and she moaned.

Yeah, definitely the best date ever.

* * *

"I don't want you to go." Olivia whispered, pouting as Dylan held her in place, his back against his car, and her body against his. "Can't you just… stay here forever? I don't want to go inside."

He laughed, "This isn't the last time I'm going to see you." He assured her. "You'll most likely see me tomorrow."

"Or later today." She pointed out. "It's past midnight."

"Always so damn technical." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, then broke it. "I have something for you."

She bit her lip, "But it's our first date, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted it to end perfectly." He told her and she nodded, figuring she could give him that even though it had been perfect already. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long rectangular box.

"What's this?"

"Open it." He said and she did, only to find a charm bracelet. One with an owl, another with a music note, and a few other thing she knew they both liked. "Look, it matches your necklace."

She stared at it a few moments before looking at him. "Oh my god, you are such a hopeless romantic." And with that, she threw her arms around him again and kissed him. "But that's okay because I am too." She bent down and picked up her bag, looking for something, she pulled it out, and handed him a box. "Open it."

He did and saw she had gotten him a regular bracelet, it was a maroon color and had designs on it.

"I love it." He smiled and then they leaned in sharing another kiss.

She excitedly pulled away and he took the bracelet from her, putting it on her wrist. She then did the same to him and leaned her body against his again, her hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, and held her there.

"Who knew us playing two innocent characters would get us to where we are now?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I sure didn't."

"Me either." She quietly told him and then lay her head on his chest letting out a groan. "I don't want to go inside."

"I think we've mentioned that before." He teased and she playfully smacked him. They then looked at each other, unable to keep their eyes off one another.

"Is it too early to say that—I might be falling for you?" She asked him. "I don't really know how it works though, but since we've known each other a while, I'm convinced it's okay."

He softly laughed, "You have interesting theories, Liv."

"They're not fully developed yet, but they will be, someday."

"I know." He said, "And to answer your question, "I don't think it's too early at all." He looked right into her eyes. "I'm falling for you too."

She bit her lip and he looked away. He realized his back was starting to hurt, so he came up with a solution. He gently pushed her off of him and then got on the hood of his car, he lay back against the windshield and patted the hood. She went over to him and then lay with her back against him as he wrapped his arms around her and she brought her knees up. He spread his legs so she was more comfortable and they stared up at the starry night sky.

"It's probably like 2AM right now." Olivia commented, she looked up at him, "But that's okay."

"Good thing you don't have to wake up early, huh?" He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"That's a day away. Damn school." She mumbled, "It's my first day back since the season started."

"Well… now you have someone to text while you're in there all day."

She sighed, "I wish I was you. Or that I decided on home-schooling but my parents still wanted me to be somewhat normal. "Damn you for graduating a year early."

He laughed, "I'm two years older than you, remember."

"That's not too big of an age difference." She said, "So I'm fifteen and you're seventeen." She waved her hand in the air. "No big deal." He laughed and she just cuddled more into him.

"Olivia?"

She turned her head to face him again. "Yeah?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded and he looked down at her. "This is the most fun I've had in forever."

"Can I tell you a secret too?"

He nodded.

"I love you." She said and he was quiet for a few seconds, before leaning down and kissing her.

"I love you too." He whispered and she put her hand on his cheek, kissing him again, before breaking it, and taking her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, she rested their hands on her stomach and stared up at the sky.

"Tonight was perfect." She said. "Best first date ever."

"Yeah." He agreed. "Best first date ever."

She closed her eyes and smiled. Nothing could beat what had just happened that night.

And as Dylan kissed her goodbye one _last _time (which really turned into a five minute make-out session), and she updated her twitter to say she'd gotten home from the best date in the world, and her phone blew up, she realized that she was truly happy.

She had opened the door and locked it, going up the stairs, she hadn't even stepped inside her room before her phone blew up with texts from Chloe, Aislinn, Jessica, Jordan, Justin, Munro, Mindy, Demetrius, Lyle, and Alex, demanding to know what happened on her and Dylan's date. Wondering how they were all strangely awake at that hour, she ignored them all, reading them as she lay on her bed, on her stomach. Her phone went off again and she turned to lay on her back, looking at the text that came through.

**So is it official? **

_Is what official? _

**Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? **

She rolled her eyes and playfully sent a text back, _no dummy. We're not dating, of course we are. Duhhh…I thought that was implied._

**That's what I figured. Goodnight, Liv. Have a good night's sleep, try not to dream too much about me. **

_In your dreams, stud. But you sleep well as well. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Cheesy. _

She then put her phone beside her and got up to change into pajamas. She went to brush her teeth and then came back into her room, suddenly very exhausted.

She plugged in her phone when it beeped with another incoming text.

**Goodnight, Liv. I love you.**

She smiled.

_Good night, Dylan. I love you more._

And with that, she drifted off into the best, peaceful night of sleep she'd gotten in forever, the smile never leaving her face.

Happy, content and in love with her costar at fifteen years old.

She could more than live with that.

* * *

**Hint: there's a bit of foreshadowing this chapter for a possible other chapter. If you caught it, then you rock. If not, then no worries, you still rock. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Dylan's Google Plus Hangout was just too adorable for words. I loved every moment, and the nickname he gave to Olivia, though I felt like he just repeated her name again, lol. Still it was very cute. **

**I tried to use some of it in this, but I didn't use all of it. I also did it my own way. Wink, wink. I also made up the names of the girls in the chat, cause I didn't know it at the time I wrote it, and I was too lazy to change it. I kinda wish it actually happened this way... lolol. **

**Alright, anyways, enjoy. Review. Love it. Pet a squirrel while you're at it. **

**Also note: this is the first time I've _ever _updated two stories at the same time... I feel so cool right now. **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

"Okay, Dylan, are you ready?"

Dylan looked up from his phone, a smile on his face. "Yeah, sure."

Abby sat down beside him and then pressed record. "Hey internet world! Today we're doing a google plus hangout with someone very special. Now a lot of you were wondering who it was going to be and we figured with how integral his character was to this season and how many question I am positive you guy all have for him, we decided that this was the _perfect _cast member. Please welcome, Dylan Everett!" Since Abby was the only one clapping, Dylan thought it was pretty funny and started to laugh.

"Hey guys." He said just as his phone went off. "Uh.. I'm really happy to be here doing this." He smiled at the camera and then looked at his phone.

_On my way, dork. _

He smiled and then put his phone in his pocket as Abby continued to tell everyone that they were able to ask whatever they wanted (as long as it was appropriate) and that they could do so right then.

"First question we're going to have is from Anna. Hey Anna."

Anna said hey and then asked her question. A few more went by and Dylan answered them, though he did seem a bit distracted.

"So Dylan." A girl named Trish asked. "Why are you all smiley right now?"

"Oh you know…" He looked down and could feel himself blushing. "I'm just happy to be here and—"

In the middle of the question, the door opened and Abby looked over him to see who had entered. "Hey!" She smiled brightly at the person, interrupting him. He turned to see who it was and playfully rolled his eyes. "Come! Join us!"

"Yeah, come here." He said, taking Olivia's hand in his, he pulled her towards him and she fell on top of him, laughing as he gave her a hug. "Say hey to everyone on the google hangout." She giggled against him and then lifted her head up. "Hey guys! How are you? Dylan's currently making it hard for me to breathe right now…" She laughed again and he let her go. She straightened herself up, and then got up, straightening her clothes, she leaned in and whispered something in his ear. He closed his eyes and then opened them, remembering he was still currently in the middle of something.

"Alright, so anyone have any other questions? We have one from youtube actually." Abby picked it up and then started to laugh at it. "Well, that was perfect timing." She commented. Dylan looked at her as Olivia picked up her phone and went to sit down off camera.

"So, what's the question?" He asked, and looking to his left, he started to laugh. "Olivia, stop! She's making faces at me right now… I wish you could see this. They're really ridiculous."

"The question is… would you ever consider dating Olivia in real life?"

Dylan's eyes immediately snapped to Abby's as Olivia's mouth dropped open. But then her mouth closed and she narrowed her eyes, smirking and waiting for Dylan's answer. "Well… she's a great girl and all, but I don't know. We're pretty close. I wouldn't want to risk that."

"Yeah." Olivia agreed, giving him a smile. "I wouldn't want to either."

"They can hear you, you know."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Why do you think I said it, Dummy?"

He just shook his head and looked down.

"Whoa there, Dylan. Someone a little happy?" The three of them heard and Dylan looked at the computer screen realizing it was Anna.

He laughed, "What?"

"You were looking down. I was just wondering…" She trailed off innocently and he just shook his head, looking at Olivia, who was laughing her ass off.

"Okay, next question, Claudia?"

"I have a question for you, Dylan. When you were playing Cam, and you had to kiss Olivia, what went through both your minds each and everytime?"

"That's a little personal, but okay. I'll answer that the best I can. I can't say much for Olivia, but uhm… it was kind of like kissing a good friend, you know? But it was work. I think Aislinn's actually mentioned this before. When the director is telling you where to go and how to stand and lean in, it just takes the romance out of the whole kiss. So you literally don't feel any sparks or anything and after a while you just kind of want to get it over with." He shrugged, "That's really it."

"Yeah!" Olivia called out. "He's right!"

"Okay, next question…" Abby started, but Olivia started to sing in the background.

Dylan burst out laughing. "What are you doing?"

"Singing…" Olivia simply said, and continued to sing a Rihanna or Katy Perry song, he wasn't really sure.

He shook his head and both Abby and Olivia burst out laughing. He wanted to go over to her and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't as he still had about another hour left of the whole google hangout.

Halfway through the hour, Olivia had been good, and had stayed quiet for the most part as he answered questions about the shows he did before Degrassi, but she seemed to have gotten bored, because she got up, leaving her bag on the couch behind her, she walked over to him and sat on his lap. He put his hands on her exposed, smooth, tan legs and mentally cursed her for doing what she was doing and making him one _happy _guy.

"Sup, Dylan?" She asked him casually, putting her phone down in front of her, she leaned on her elbows and her tank top slid up.

_Dammit, Olivia. _He thought. _I'm going to get you back later. _

She looked at the screen. "And how are you guys?"

"Looks like Olivia's our other special guest." Abby said. "Anyone got any questions for her they want to ask?"

"Bring them on…" Olivia smiled.

Suddenly her phone lit up and she saw she had a text from Chloe as Dylan answered a question about Cam and the suicide storyline.

**Chloe**_**:**_ _Girl, what are you doing? Making it obvious much? _

She just smirked and made the screen black.

"I have a question for you…" She looked up to see that it had been Anna who was talking. The fearless girl who asked questions like it was no one's business (which it really wasn't).

"Okay…" Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Shoot."

"Are you and Dylan dating?"

"Sorry?" Olivia pretended to act dumb. That was what they decided, act dumb if the question was too straight forward.

"Are you and Dylan dating?" She repeated.

"Wasn't this question already asked?" Dylan asked. "Or at least some form of it?"

"I asked if you would _consider_ dating her, earlier. Not if you were dating." Anna answered and they both sighed.

"No. We're just close friends." Olivia answered, she looked at Dylan and noticed the grey beanie he had on. She took it off, and put it on her head, laughing at his shocked expression and the look on his face.

"You seem _very _close."

"Yeah, so next question? Uhm, I think you had one? Claudia?" Olivia ran her fingers through her hair and looked away. She didn't mean to sound so rude, but still. It was a private matter in between her and Dylan, if they wanted to discuss it, they would. The whole world didn't need to know the truth just yet.

"How do you like playing Maya? And I know the suicide episodes were hard, but how did you portray her so well?"

As Olivia answered the question, Dylan studied her. She was using her hands and talking so animatedly. It made him smile. She made him smile.

The door opened then and a familiar girl walked in.

"Hey guys!" She said and Abby smiled as one other person came in after her.

"Wow, this is a surprise!" Abby laughed, "Look who we have here, Aislinn and Luke!"

"It's like a Degrassi cast invasion." Dylan commented. "Everyone's here. Kind of."

"Not quite, dude." Luke laughed.

As the girls on the livestream started to scream, Olivia did as well.

"Oh my god!" Olivia suddenly smacked him and he looked at her, his eyebrow raised. "Do you remember that one time on set when you, Luke, Munro and Justin… okay. I have to tell them this. So we were filming I think it was _Tonight, Tonight_ or something and Dylan and I had to kiss each other in the classroom scene."

"Oh yeah. I remember this. This is funny guys, she's really good at telling the story. Go ahead."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled at him. "Anyway, we were practicing French or whatever it was we had to do, and it was time for our kissing scene, so just as we were about to kiss, Munro, Luke and Justin decide it would be hilarious to pop out of nowhere and yell, boo! Or I think Luke yelled something stupid like aliens! I don't really remember, but yeah. It was so funny. Dylan got them back when Jordy and Luke had a scene together and then I think Munro and Aislinn had a scene and Dylan being Dylan had to get them back. So he like popped out from behind the mirror and then in the backseat of the truck. It was so funny. Are they gonna show that in the bloopers? I don't know, but I think they should."

"Yeah, I remember that! That was pretty funny." Luke nodded, he leaned down so that everyone could see him on the screen. "Hey guys." He smiled and waved. "You were both pretty pissed off, if I recall." He gave Dylan a noogie. "But he got us back!" He looked at Olivia, "Nice beanie."

"Thanks, it's Dylan's." She smiled.

"I remember you guys had some other kissing scene, on the bed in Cam's room or whatever and I think we were kissing and Munro came and dumped confetti all over you, do you remember that?" Aislinn asked and Olivia's eyes lit up.

"I do remember that! Do they have that somewhere?" Olivia asked, turning to Abby who was laughing and nodding.

"Yeah, that'd be great footage to give to the fans. Dylan, Munro, Luke and Justin giving each other all a heart attack in the middle of scenes." Abby commented after she calmed down and Dylan and Olivia laughed, nodding their heads.

"There was also that one time, you and Chloe were shooting a scene and Luke and I decided to just casually walk across the set. Like it was no big deal and it was completely normal."

"Oh yeah! Oh my god, that was so funny. Chloe was in the middle of her line and you guys just walked in front of us. We were so confused guys. Chloe was like, 'is that a part of the scene? Are we missing something?'"

"Chloe was so confused." Luke nodded, remembering that moment. "She also chased me around the set if afterwards, if I remember correctly."

Olivia's phone went off then, and she looked at it. Picking up the phone she started to laugh and showed Dylan the message from Chloe.

"Read them that part of the text." Dylan said and she nodded.

"Chloe just sent me a text that said, _I still haven't forgiven you for that, Dylan! And I do remember that Luke. _I think she's watching this. Hey Chloe!"

"Hey!" Dylan waved. "And to anyone else in the cast who's watching, I'm not really sure since my phone's in my pocket and I haven't checked it this whole time. Unlike some people I know… Olivia."

She laughed, "Don't judge me." She looked up. "But yeah, we have like long, twelve hour days on set sometimes and we'll have downtime and we'll make up crazy things or do crazy things. Like the Munro, Alicia, Luke, Daniel and Justin thing."

"Oh yeah, their Italian mobster thing." Dylan nodded. "That's pretty funny."

"Alright so… let's get back to the questions." Abby suggested and they nodded.

"Sorry." Olivia bit her lip. "Got kinda distracted there."

"In more ways than one." Luke muttered and Aislinn looked at him. He just shrugged and stepped aside, as she followed him.

After a few more questions, Olivia got up, and straightened her clothes. "I have to go to the washroom, I'll be right back." Dylan nodded and then focused on Abby talking to him and telling him he had time for a few more.

Thank god. He couldn't wait to get out of there and spend some time with Olivia.

She came back literally five minutes later, and went back to sitting on his lap. He put his arm around her waist and held her there as he answered the last few questions.

"Hey!" Aislinn cried and Dylan and Olivia turned to see what happened. Aislinn looked at them a bit flustered. "Sorry, I got beat in a game… damn you, Luke."

They laughed and Luke just nodded. "I'm so good at this, Ais. Admit it, you cant beat the master."

"Alright guys, that's all the time we have for today. Hopefully we'll have Dylan, possibly Olivia will come back again soon. And these crazies. Bye guys!"

"Bye!" Dylan smiled, waving his hand.

"Bye! I hope I didn't ruin it for you guys and if I did, I'm so sorry!" Olivia made an apologetic face and waved. "Have a good one guys!"

"I would feel bad if I didn't say bye…" Aislinn said and waved. "Bye guys!"

"Bye… hope you don't think we're too insane." Luke joked, only to earn a smack from Aislinn.

Abby stopped the recording and Dylan moved back in his chair, giving Olivia a little more room to move around. Only she stayed in her spot.

"I feel like it was a mistake me being here. They asked us so many questions about us." She giggled, "But that's okay. I didn't mind it."

"Me either." He answered, smiling up at her.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are just too cute." Abby gushed, "How long have you been dating now?"

Olivia and Dylan exchanged a look before shrugging. "About a month, I'd say." Olivia answered. "Holy crap, has it really been that long?"

"You guys are getting all mushy now." Aislinn commented and then shrugged, turning away, she walked to one of the computers and sat there, putting her feet up. "Hey." She looked at Dylan, "is it true, what you said?"

He looked confused. "About what?"

"Like way in the beginning." Luke said, knowing what she was talking about. "You said, you're so insecure about yourself, that you made your living about pretending to be other people."

"Isn't that what we all do?" He asked, as Olivia looked at him. "You know, to get rid of our shyness and such?"

"Yeah…" Olivia said, "I'm pretty insecure myself. I'm sure that shows in Maya and it definitely showed in Cam."

Aislinn nodded, "It makes sense." She looked at Luke who nodded as well. "Though maybe not for Luke since his character isn't shy or insecure at all."

"Right…" Dylan said and they all burst out laughing.

"Hey, Olivia… did you hear what he said before you got here?" Abby asked and she shook her head.

"I was on my way when you started."

"Well, one of the girls, I don't remember which, asked if he liked working with you." Abby said and Olivia laughed as Dylan's face turned red. She leaned her forehead against his and then looked at everyone.

"What'd he say exactly?"

They all looked at him and he sighed, "That I love working with you, you're good and you're great." He looked and said it as though he didn't care, but Olivia knew better. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"You're not so bad yourself." She teased and he rolled his eyes, kissing her again.

"And now they're making out." Luke sighed. "You guys are insane."

"Yeah…" Dylan nodded, "Guess we are."

Olivia just laughed in response.

* * *

She was officially frustrated.

She had a major exam the next day and was sitting on her floor. The books spread around her as she tried to read and memorize everything. But it was getting more and more difficult.

There was a knock on the door and she looked up to see her brother standing there.

"What?" She snapped.

"Your boyfriend's here." He said and then nonchalantly walked off. He was soon replaced by Dylan, who walked in and then sat down beside her, laughing at the confusion on her face.

"Sorry." She blinked, "What are you ding here?"

He shrugged, "I honestly got bored."

She raised an eyebrow, "Bored enough to come visit me at home on a Thursday night?"

He nodded, 'Don't judge me."

She laughed, "I'm not judging you, Dylan." Then she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "But I really have to study."

"Maybe I can help. I am pretty smart you know."

"Says…" He gave her a look and she giggled. "Okay, okay. You can help me." She picked up one of the books and leaned her back against him. He put one arm around her as she put the book on her lap.

"So what do you have to do?"

"Memorize facts and dates and people."

He was silent for a moment, before he came up with an idea. "Pretend it's a script."

She raised an eyebrow at that one.

"I mean you know how when you're on set, you're memorizing your lines so you don't mess them up during filming?" She nodded. "So pretend you're doing that now... but with your history book. You have to memorize all of this for a scene in your… history class."

"You really think that'll work?" She seemed a bit skeptical and he didn't blame her.

"It'll work, trust me."

She sighed, "Fine."

"What do you normally do when you have to memorize lines?"

"I…usually go to whomever I'm shooting with. You should know that."

He nodded, "Point taken." Then he pointed to the book. "So do that now… memorize these lines, Livy."

She smiled, "Livy?"

"Yes, Livy."

"I like that."

He smiled at her, "I'm glad. Now, let's get this work done and get you an A."

She nodded, "Let's do it."

* * *

"Hey, Olivia's looking for you." Justin told Dylan as he passed by him the next day. "Or she's eagerly waiting for you to come… either way, go find her." He patted him on the back and he nodded, saying a quick thanks, he walked to his girlfriend's dressing room.

He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Alex on the other side. She grinned and let him in. Olivia was sitting on the chair, showing Chloe the paper with a big red A plus on top of it. Chloe looked up and Olivia did as well, she handed the paper to Chloe and then after letting out a particularly loud squeal, she got up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled him to her and kissed him right there in front of the two girls.

When she pulled away, he noticed she was blushing.

"I take it you got a good grade?" He asked and she nodded.

"Your method worked!" She clapped her hands. "Even my mother was impressed. Is that what you did in school?"

He nodded, "Sometimes. It worked for me, guess it works for you too."

"Yeah, that and all the times we went over the material. Dylan, you're amazing." She leaned in and gave him another kiss, this time lingering, before breaking it and turning to Chloe. "Anyway, when are we needed on set?'

Chloe shrugged, getting up, she walked over to the door. "Not for a while." She exchanged a look with Alex. "We'll give you two some privacy."

The door closed behind them and Olivia jumped again. Dylan turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm just super happy right now."

"Couldn't tell."

Olivia gave him a look and he laughed. He then took her hand and walked with her to the couch, sitting down on it, she sat on his lap, and played with his fingers.

"You know… I watched the parts I missed of your chat this morning." He raised an eyebrow. "I was bored, okay? Don't laugh."

He _really _tried hard not to.

"Anyway, I heard some girl asked you if you were single, and you answered 'no comment'. Nice save, there." She playfully poked him. "But why didn't you just say something?"

"We agreed to not let this get out, remember? I wasn't going to say or do anything unless you were okay with it."

She smiled, "That's so sweet."

"Well, you _are _my girlfriend…" His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. "And I am pretty adorable… but seriously," He said when she burst into laughter. "I wanted to make sure we were both okay with it first."

She gave him a soft kiss, then looked at him. "After I'm done today, do you want to go on a date? I feel like we haven't been on one since the first one you took me on a month ago… unless you count going to movies and hanging out with Chloe, Lyle, Tori and for reasons I will never understand, Munro and Luke."

"They're not that bad." Dylan defended, and Olivia laughed.

"I mean that they're total boys…" She blinked. "Actually, to be honest, I had no idea where I was going with that. Scratch I said, they're fine."

Dylan laughed, "you are so strange."

She stuck her tongue out. "You love it."

He sighed, "Unfortunately." She smacked his shoulder. "Hey!" He objected. "What was that for, man?"

"First, I'm a _woman_, and two, you totally deserved that!"

"I so didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Dylan rolled his eyes and then suddenly (and somehow, Olivia _swore _it was magical), he had her pinned beneath him on the couch, her hair spread out behind her, both of his hands on either side of her, trapping her. She reached her hands up, tangling her fingers in his hair and causing his beanie to fall off, which he seemed to not have any objections to. Then with one last exchange of emotions and expressions, she pulled him towards her and he kissed her feverishly and quickly. She pulled him closer, causing his arms to give out and him to land on top of her, but she didn't care. She kissed him harder and deeper, pressing her body against his, his hips thrusted against hers.

She broke the kiss a moment and he looked at her, at first worried, but a smile soon spread across her face.

"Don't stop." She whispered, and he nodded. Smiling back, he kissed her again, and this time, she pulled on his hair, causing him to moan lowly into her mouth and rip his lips from hers. He then started to kiss her neck, and she let out a quiet, breathy moan, as he ran his hands up and down her sides. She stared up at the ceiling and smiled to herself.

And they were both happy and in the moment. That was until the door was thrown open and they heard a gasp, causing them to have to jump apart so fast, they bumped heads.

"Oh—oh my god!" Alex's eyes were wide and her mouth was open. "When did you—why did you—are you two _already _having sex?"

"What? That's insane!" Dylan looked at her like she was crazy.

And Olivia nodded, "Yeah, Alex. I'm fifteen, that's a bit to early, don't you think?"

Before Alex could answer, Lyle interrupted, coming inside the dressing room, he seemed to notice the tension. "Uh, what's going on?" When no one answered he gave them all a look. "Okay, what did I miss?"

"Dylan feeling up Olivia under her shirt, and Olivia moaning in happiness." Alex answered; she looked up at the ceiling. "This is _so _awkward."

"Tell me about it." Dylan muttered and Olivia nodded, running her hand down her left arm. "So uh…" He looked at Lyle and Alex, "What did you guys need?"

"Oh, right." Alex, clearly flustered, walked further into the room. "I had to get something and Olivia, they need you for wardrobe fitting for the scene we're going to shoot today."

"Oh yeah. I forgot, I actually have to work and do shit around here." Olivia teased to lighten the situation. She turned to her boyfriend. "I'll be back, okay?" He nodded and she gave his hand a quick squeeze before getting up and walking out of the room.

Lyle turned to Dylan, "You've got it _so _bad for her."

Dylan looked confused, "Pardon?"

Lyle let out a sigh, "Did you tell her you love her yet?"

He nodded, "She's aware, my friend."

Alex looked unconvinced. "Did she say it back?"

He nodded again.

"And you two say it's too early to have sex." Alex shook her head. "I don't believe that for one second."

"Well, believe it." Dylan was clearly uncomfortable. "We're going to wait, and why am I telling you guys this?" He got up to walk out of the room. "If you'll excuse me… I have to…" He thought it over for a moment, "pee."

"Sure thing." Alex gave him a nod, but pointedly looked down. "Go ahead and pee, Mr. Tells the world everything."

Dylan just nodded and hurriedly walked off towards the bathroom. Lyle just shook his head and turned to Alex, "He didn't really have to pee."

Alex shook her head, "not a chance in hell."

And with that, Alex got what she needed and they both left the dressing room escapades behind them.

* * *

"So how bad was it?" Olivia asked, as the make-up artist applied her make-up and did her hair. "Did they torture you?"

Dylan sighed, looking at her through the mirror. "Not really. I sort of avoided it… and other awkward situations." He told her. "Kind of… I tried."

"You tried." She repeated. "Interesting answer."

"Thanks, I take pride in that."

"You take pride in a lot of things," Olivia rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm super excited for our date tonight."

Dylan smiled, "yeah me too… I want to take you somewhere, special. Somewhere you'd least expect."

"In your totally awesome nice car of course." Olivia teased and he nodded. Getting out of his chair, he got up and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I've got to go, but I'll be back later to pick you up, okay?"

She nodded, "See you later."

He gave her a wave and then walked out, leaving her alone, to squeal in happiness at her reflection in the mirror.

She heard the sound of a tongue clicking and looked to see it was Alicia who was walking towards her, of all people. "Girl…" She smirked at her. "You've got it bad for, Everett."

Olivia smiled, she then nodded, and turned to her reflection again. "I know… and I don't regret it one bit, so there."

"As long as he's good to you, otherwise I may just have to kick his ass." She said, taking the seat next to her, Dylan had previously occupied. Olivia raised an eyebrow at that. "You're the youngest cast member right now, we've got to protect you."

Olivia sighed at that.

"But don't worry. It's not as bad as you think. Besides, he makes you happy. That's good enough for us."

Olivia smiled and nodded. It was most _definitely _good enough for her. And she really couldn't wait until their date later that night.

There was bound to be some surprises. With Dylan there always was, and it made her love him even more.

* * *

**Fun fact: I listened to the Lion King the whole time I wrote this chapter. Hahahah, I'm such a dummy.**


End file.
